


A Matter Of Time

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar, Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gordon, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Victor, Alpha Zachariah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Gabriel, Beta Kevin, Boys Kissing, British Castiel, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Father, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fast Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jock Dean, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Love, Love at First Sight, Loving Dean, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Cassie, Omega Castiel, Omega Charlie, Omega Jo Harvelle, Omega Lisa, Popular Dean, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Rich Castiel, Self-Lubrication, Shy Castiel, Supportive Bobby, Supportive Chuck Shurley, True Mates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel moves to America from England, that means new school, new people but that doesn't seems so daunting when he meets alpha Dean Winchester. However, male omega's are rare in America, considered possessions, like when male omega's were treated like slaves in England in the 1800's and in America Alpha's still believe themselves to be better than all omegas but Dean doesn't see it that way, he respects omega's and maybe... Even loves one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction To Castiel Novak

**Author's Note:**

> I am British so I apologise if I get any American things wrong. Also I am making Cas speak the way I do. I just want to say that while it seems like I'm being mean to America I'm not I actually really like the USA it's just I need it to be like this, plz don't hate me. Lets face it I can't write slow build Destiel so they get together quickly.

Castiel Novak was born in Boston, England and was coincidentally brought up there. He is an only child. His mother, who supposedly loved his father greatly, cheated on the man when Cas was 2 and left them both behind, for that Cas is grateful. Chuck is the best father Cas could have ever asked for, but because of his work the duo now have to move to America. Cas isn't too worried about moving to America, he heard that Americans have a thing about English accents. Now Cas was getting on a plane to fly 4,325 miles out of his comfort zone, the plane took off at 10pm BST so they wouldn't get to Kansas until 7am BST which was 1am in Kansas. They had shipped their belongings to Lawrence about a week ago to their new house, next door to Cas' cousin Gabriel.

I guess I should mention Cas is a male omega, which in England isn't common but isn't rare. In England, male omegas were accepted decades ago while in America, all omegas were treated like possessions, slaves, alphas believed that they were superior. 

Cas' father is rich by anyone's standards, but he prefers to keep a low profile when it comes to the amount of money he earns, however he likes to spoil his son, now I'm not implying Cas is a brat because he really isn't but he does get a lot of nice things...

Now on with the story:

Cas stood in Charles B. Wheeler Downtown Airport sleepily clutching onto his coffee as he waited for his luggage. Chuck walked over to his son with two suitcases.

"You got our suitcases?" Cas asked, Chuck nodded and they headed for the exit.

"Gabriel is picking us up. Sleep in the car you've got school tomorrow." Cas groaned but did as he was told.

* * *

Cas woke up at 6:30 in the morning, groaning. He got up and dressed, thanking any higher power that he no longer had to wear a school uniform, then he walked downstairs to get coffee.

"You ready to start school?" Chuck asked.

"No it's the middle of the term." Cas replied, downing his coffee. He grabbed his bag and Chuck drove him to school. He walked to the reception desk in the office awkwardly, it was 7:30 am and the school was already teaming with students.

"Err hi I'm Castiel Novak." He said quietly.

"Ah yes. Here is your schedule and your map. I would suggest going to find your homeroom(?) now." The receptionist said cheerily.

"It's so early." Cas mumbled as he walked through the corridor looking for his "homeroom". (I don't understand the American timetable so I apologise if I get anything wrong also because I don't understand your lunch system what so ever I have just given them an hour and a half lunch) When the room 20 minutes later he was scared to enter, there were a lot of alpha's in that room and it made him feel uncomfortable. Eventually he walked in and greeted the teacher.

"Hello sir. I'm Castiel Novak, I'm new." Cas said quietly, unsure if his teacher heard him over the noise of the room.

"Ah hello Mr Novak. Why don't you take a seat next to Mr Winchester." He said welcomingly, Cas stood still, not sure of where this 'Mr Winchester' was. "Oh sorry. Dean stand up!" the teacher called when he realised that Cas was still stood next to him. Cas looked over the class and he froze at the sight of Dean, the alpha was tall and very masculine, he had short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, very kissable lips and a strong jaw, he was wearing a tight AC/DC shirt that accentuated the hard lines of his muscles, dark blue jeans and boots. Slowly Cas walked over to Dean and sat in the empty seat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." He said smiling brightly at Cas.

"Err hi, I'm Castiel Novak." Cas replied shyly. Dean looked over Cas' features carefully.

"Where are you from?" Dean asked his voice was soft, nearing affectionate.

"Boston, England." Cas answered, his heart fluttering and racing. Dean again watched Cas for a second then leant forward.

"Cas? Are you ok?" Dean asked quietly. Cas nodded and swallowed before speaking.

"Err yeah I've just never been around this many alphas before." Cas whispered so no one else would hear. Dean looked at Cas confused for a minute then a look of realisation washed over his face. 

"Cas... Are you an omega?" Dean whispered, he knew how alphas treated female omegas as it was, he didn't even want to think about how they would treat a male omega. Cas nodded his eyes flicking around the room. "Pass me your schedule." Dean ordered softly. Cas, being an omega, gave it to him instantly without question. Dean looked over the timetable carefully for a few minutes then he looked up at Cas with a charming smiled that made Cas' heart skip a beat. "We have the same lessons." Dean said.

"Oh good, at least I'll know someone in my classes." Cas said smiling. Dean returned the smile and handed Cas his timetable, their fingers brushed together as Dean handed Cas the timetable and Cas blushed but smiled shyly at Dean. The bell rang and everyone stood up then left for their first lesson, Cas looked around confused. Dean put his hand on Cas' arm.

"Cas are you alright?" Dean asked concerned.

"Yeah err doesn't the teacher need to say we can go?" Cas said confused. Dean chuckled and shook his head. 

"No we can just go." Dean said then he took Cas' hand and lead him to their first lesson, Cas blushed as Dean dragged him to history. "Miss, Cas is new. Can he sit next to me?" Dean asked politely, the teacher nodded and smiled. Dean continued to lead Cas to their seats by the hand, Dean lead them to the seats at the back. The teacher started the lesson and when they were told to copy notes from the textbook, Dean turned to Cas to find out more about the omega. "So Cas since you're an omega, I can only assume you're gay?" Dean said carefully. 

"You assume correctly." Cas said blushing. Dean smiled. "What about you? You're an attractive alpha do you have an omega?" Cas asked looking down.

"Well there's this one omega called Lisa but she's not exactly my type." Dean said smiling softly at the side of Cas' face, he took in all of Cas' features while the omega wasn't looking.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked as he looked up at Dean, Cas caught Dean looking at him but the alpha didn't try to hide it, he just smiled.

"Let's just say up until now, I have only been able to date beta's." Dean said, Cas just looked at Dean confused for a minute while he tried to work out what he meant. 

"Oh." Cas said when he realised what Dean meant, Cas blushed and glanced at Dean, who was smiling affectionately at him. Cas smiled shyly and continued writing his notes. Dean looked at Cas again and smiled before continuing his work. They continued to talk throughout the morning, Dean flirted with the young omega and Cas blushed every time. At lunch Dean lead Cas to the canteen. 

"You can stay with me." Dean said softly as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said. 12 people came and sat around the table, they all greeted Dean happily, one girl sat in the seat next to Dean to close for comfort. Cas looked at her jealously. 

"Cas these are my friends Charlie, Sam, Benny, Victor, Jo, Kevin, Balthazar, Michael, Cassie, Gordon, Zachariah and Lisa." Dean explained. Cas greeted them shyly and almost immediately they started to have comfortable conversation. Dean, Charlie and Sam were having their own conversation while everyone else had a group chat but Lisa had her arms around Dean, trying to get his attention. Cas looked at Dean's face as he spoke to his brother and his best friend, he smiled slightly at the alpha and blushed again when Dean looked at him and winked. Lisa was still trying to get Dean's attention. "Lisa, get the fuck off me." Dean said, using his alpha voice. Lisa let go of him instantly and all the omega's sitting around the table looked at Dean scared, Cas, however, found it extremely hot. Cas felt his slick begin to slide down his legs and every alpha's head flicked towards him, his eyes widened as he realised what had just happened. Dean growled at the attention the alpha's in the room was giving Cas, he took Cas' hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Dean locked the door and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, he buried his nose in the crook of Cas' neck. He breathed in the scent of apple pie, cinnamon and _Cas._ Cas tilted his head back to give Dean more room, he gripped onto Dean's shoulders tightly. Dean growled lowly and gently kissed Cas' neck.

"You smell amazing." Dean whispered in Cas' ear. Cas moaned quietly. Cas leant forward and buried his nose in the crook of Dean's neck, he inhaled the scent of leather, motor oil, alpha and something Cas couldn't quite put his finger on. They stood in silence, scenting each other. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Cas whispered as Dean held him close. 

"If it's the right person, have you heard of true mates?" Dean asked softly, Cas nodded and looked into Dean's eyes. Dean slowly leant forward and pressed his lips to Cas', he held onto Cas' waist and pulled him close against his body. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pressed his lips harder against Dean's, Dean opened his mouth slightly and kissed Cas more deeply, he moved his hand to the back of Cas' head. Dean pulled back and looked into Cas' eyes. Cas leant forwards and nuzzled his face into Dean's neck. 

"Can you scent mark me please?" Cas whispered unsure on how Dean respond.  Dean nodded and leant his head down to Cas' neck, Dean rubbed his cheek and neck, rubbing his own scent on Cas. Dean turned his head and began to softly kiss Cas' neck, Cas smiled and ran his hand through Dean's short hair. "I should change my underwear."  Cas mumbled as Dean kissed along the crook of Cas' neck, where his mating mark would be. 

"You don't need to, baby." Dean murmured not even thinking about the term of endearment. Cas blushed.

"But what about the other alphas?" Cas replied. Dean growled at the thought of other alphas touching Cas.

"I won't let them touch you." Dean said. He then pressed his lips to Cas' and kissed him lovingly. They heard a knock on the toilet door, Dean pulled away reluctantly but rested his forehead on Cas'. "What?" Dean called out.

"Is Cas alright? You've been gone for half an hour." A voice called through the door.

"Cas is fine, Kevin." Dean replied. 

"Are you coming back to the cafeteria?" Kevin asked. 

"Yeah." Dean called. He wrapped his arm around Cas' waist then they exited the toilet. When Cas entered all the alpha's heads turned to him again, Dean growled and held Cas close to his side, some alpha's turned away realising that the omega was taken, others were 'braver' and continued to look at Cas hungrily, with want in their eyes. They sat at their table, Dean pulled Cas' chair close to his own. Dean smelt the arousal coming from the other alpha's at the table, most (Balthazar, Benny, Michael, Victor and Sam.) were ignoring it- trying to control it- because they saw/smelt that Dean had marked the omega. However, Gordon and Zachariah didn't try to hide it, they openly tried to impress the omega, show their masculinity, Dean saw this and growled loudly, he turned to Cas and pressed his lips to Cas', Dean slid his tongue into the omega's mouth, he slipped his hands down to grab Cas' ass gently- no wanting to come off too strong- Cas tangled his hands in Dean's hair and moaned quietly as Dean massaged Cas' tongue with his own. Dean pulled away slowly and pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead, the omega smiled shyly and moved closer to his alpha, Dean pulled Cas onto his lap so the omega could curl into his chest. Dean looked at the two alpha's and growled, silently telling them that Cas was his. Sam leant forward towards Cas, Dean glared at his brother and tightened his arms around Cas. 

"Dean, I'm not gonna hurt him." Sam said softly. Dean nodded and Sam leant down beside Cas' ear, the omega looked up at the scent of an alpha that wasn't Dean. "Welcome to the family, Castiel." Sam whispered then he pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you, Sam." Cas said returning his smile.


	2. Jealousy

While everyone else got changed for PE (Games/Gym) Cas sought out the teacher.

"Mrs Mills?" Cas said quietly. The beta turned around and smiled. 

"Hello, you must be Castiel." Mrs Mills said joyfully. Cas nodded and briefly smiled.

"Would you mind if I sat out of PE? It's just that I have been told that when I sweat my scent is more prominent and this is the first time I've been around this many alpha's, at lunch I had... an incident and I don't think Dean would appreciate if other alpha's were as they were at lunch." Cas said hesitantly, looking down at his trainers. 

"That's fine, Cas." Mrs Mills said. "You can help motivate Dean, if you want." She suggested. Cas nodded and smiled. The class came out of the changing rooms and headed to the field. "If anything gets too much then you can just walk away, ok?" Mrs Mills said as Dean jogged over to the pair, smiling. 

"Cas? Are you not joining in?" Dean asked when he had stopped in front of Cas. Cas shook his head and smiled at Dean.

"OK! Today you shall be doing your own work outs, whether that be running, press-ups, sit-ups, weights, whatever you choose." Mrs Mills shouted, there were a few cheers then the class dispersed to do their own thing.

"What are you going to do, Dean?" Cas asked quietly. Dean lead them to a bench near the weights and Cas sat down looking up at his alpha.

"As much as I can get into the hour." Dean said, absentmindedly running his hands affectionately through the omega's hair. Cas purred quietly. 

"Ok." Cas agreed then Dean leant down and gently kissed Cas' forehead before setting off the run around the track. As the alpha's in the class began to sweat and get too hot from exercise they started to take their shirts off, the omega's exercising were all girls (as almost all omega's were) it would be inappropriate for them to remove their shirts, though many wanted to so they could impress the alpha's. When Dean had gotten to the point of shirt removal, he had run over to Cas taken his shirt off in front of the omega, given said shirt to Cas then ran off again. Cas held the shirt shocked his eyes trained on Dean's torso, he whined quietly and a minute amount of slick slipped out of his ass. After half an hour of running around the track, Dean returned to Cas, the omega stared unabashedly at Dean's sweat glistened chest and abs, Dean cupped Cas' jaw and pressed his lips to the omega's quickly then he laid down to start doing weights. Cas watched in awe as Dean effortlessly lifted the heavy weight, he watched Dean's muscles as he lifted weights. Dean felt Cas' eyes on him, he smirked and turned his head to wink at the omega, who blushed. As Dean started to do push-ups, Cas smelt the alpha's scent, leather, motor oil and bonfires, the scent was strong and comforted the omega, he started to purr quietly but the alpha heard. 

"Cas? Are you alright?" Dean asked concerned. Cas nodded and smiled. Dean got up to sit next to Cas, he leant down and pressed his lips to the omega's, Cas reached up and pressed his hand to Dean's chest and abs, feeling the hard muscle there. Dean ran his tongue across Cas' lips gently, Cas moaned quietly and opened his mouth for Dean. Dean slipped his tongue into the omega's mouth, he tangled his hands in Cas' short hair. Dean gently pulled Cas' bottom lip into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it, Cas' hands clenched on Dean's chest, trying to find purchase on his sweaty chest. Dean surged forward and kissed Cas more passionately, Cas moaned and scratched down Dean's torso as Dean pulled at Cas' hair. Dean kissed the omega lovingly until Mrs Mills called out for everyone to get changed. "I'll be back in a minute, baby." Dean murmured softly against Cas' lips then he gently pecked his lips one more time before he got up to go and get changed. Almost immediately after Dean left Cas dazed on the bench Lisa walked over to him angrily. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily. Cas looked up at her confused.

"Excuse me?" Cas replied.

"How dare you come here, with your British accent and your blue eyes, and steal  _my_ alpha from me! You have no right to just come here and take my alpha from me after I have spent years building up our relationship." Lisa ranted.

"Actually if Dean even wanted you as his omega he would have done something about it, did it ever occur to you that he doesn't like you? Clearly he sees me as a more suitable omega than you, who for some reason doesn't understand that throwing yourself at an alpha won't make them want you,  _they_ choose their omega not the other way around." Cas said standing up.

"Listen here, whore. Watch what you say to me, Dean will beat your ass for being an dick to me. So slut next time think about it." Lisa hissed.

"You know, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that. Get your facts straight, bitch." Cas replied getting angry too.

"Don't fucking call me a bitch. You came here, took my alpha and think you can take my friends too. You have no right to do any of those things. So just fuck off, leave me and  _my_ alpha alone." Lisa said, in what was meant to be a threatening tone of voice. "Don't think I didn't I notice you forcing yourself on him."

"Do you really believe that I could make an alpha do something they don't want to do?" 

"Well clearly you can because why would Dean wanna make out with you?" 

"I didn't fucking make him! Why can't you just face the fact that Dean doesn't fucking like you and stop jumping down my throat about it!" Cas shouted, Dean came out of the changing room and heard Cas shouting. He hurried over to Cas' side, he slipped his arm around the omega. 

"What's going on here?" Dean asked.

"Dean..." Lisa sighed. "Please tell this omega bitch that you don't want him that you want me." Lisa said confidently.  

"Why would I say that?" Dean asked incredulously. 

"Because it's true?" Lisa replied as if it was obvious. Dean looked at her in disbelief.

"No it's not." Dean retorted. Lisa looked at Dean offended. Cas smirked at Lisa smugly. To prove a point Dean leant down and pressed his lips to Cas' lovingly. Cas smiled into the kiss. Lisa growled at Cas as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Lisa pulled Cas away from Dean and glared at the omega.

"Dean don't you think you need a better omega than this piece of shit whore omega?" Lisa asked oh so innocently. Dean growled angrily and he pushed Cas behind him, he backed Lisa up against the wall, his arm against her throat. Lisa whined at the dominance Dean was showing. Cas whimpered slightly as the rest of the class exited the changing rooms and gathered around.

"Don't you dare insult him, slut. I will never want you, Cas is my mate, deal with it and leave. Him. Alone. Insult him again and we will have problems. Understand?" Dean growled in his alpha voice. Lisa looked at Dean terrified and nodded, Dean pulled back and nodded then he turned back too Cas. "Come on baby." Dean said to Cas softly, the omega nodded and took the alpha's hand. Dean lead Cas to the changing room again and pressed his face into the crook of Cas' neck. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders to hold him against his neck, Dean grinned and growled possessively against Cas' neck, he put his hands on Cas' hips and turned his head to kiss his neck affectionately. Cas purred happily and bent his head back submissively, Dean's wolf preened at the omega submitting, Dean slipped his hands from Cas' hips and into his back pockets to grip Cas' ass. Dean nipped Cas' neck then he looked at Cas' face, the omega hissed at the cold air on his wet neck. "You're so beautiful." Dean murmured softly then he leant forward to press his lips to Cas'. Dean leant down and lifted Cas into his arms, Cas made a noise of surprise and giggled quietly then wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. 

"You're so strong." Cas swooned, Dean grinned and pushed Cas' against the wall so he could push his body flush to Cas' then he kissed Cas passionately, his hands still gently kneading the skin of Cas' jean clad ass. Cas moaned quietly and Dean growled quietly.

"That was the sexiest noise I've ever heard." Dean murmured in Cas' ear, Cas whined and tugged on Dean's short hair. Dean bent forward and rubbed his cheek along the column of Cas neck, affectionately scent marking the omega. 

"Hey Dean, Bobby wants us- oh god sorry." Sam said walking into the changing room then walking back out again. Dean pulled away and leant his head on Cas chest. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I've gotta go" Dean said softly, looking up at the omega. Cas whined and held onto Dean tighter. Dean smiled and took one hand away from Cas' ass to reach into his own back pocket to get his phone out. "Put your number in." Dean told Cas giving him his phone. Cas did as he was told and smiled down at Dean as he passed the phone back to the alpha, Dean set Cas back down on the floor then kissed Cas again briefly. "How are you getting home?" Dean asked as they headed for the changing room exit hand in hand. 

"I'm not sure because my dad drove me here this morning but I don't know my way home yet, I'll probably call Gabe he'll pick me up I'm his favourite." Cas rambled absently, they picked up their bags and Cas pulled out his phone to call Gabriel when Dean stopped him. 

"Whoa, you have an iPhone 6s?!" Dean exclaimed. Cas looked down at his black iPhone then back at Dean, confusion in his eyes. 

"Yes?" Cas answered. 

"That's awesome." Dean said looking into Cas' eyes. Cas shrugged and leant into Dean's side as they walked out, Cas scrolled through his contacts as they walked to the car park and tapped on Gabriel's name.

"Hey Gabe can you come pick me up from school please?" Cas asked when Gabriel picked up the phone. "Thanks, I owe you one." Cas replied when he got a affirmative from Gabe. 

"Go and wait in the car, Sammy. I'll be there when Gabriel has picked Cas up." Dean said when Cas had put the phone down, Sam simply nodded and headed for the Impala. Dean turned back to Cas and watched the omega put his phone back in his bag then he put his hands on Cas' waist and pulled him closer to kiss him gently, Cas immediately wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. Dean pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth and the omega tilted his head slightly so Dean could kiss him more deeply, Dean pulled Cas flush against his body as he kissed his omega lovingly. They kissed until a car horn interrupted them, Dean broke away with a growl.

"That's Gabriel." Cas muttered against Dean's lips. Dean kissed him one more time then watched Cas as he ran to his cousins car. Once Cas was in the car, he put his seat belt on then turned to wave at Dean as Gabe drove away. 

"So... Good day at school?" Gabriel asked smirking, but the beta didn't know that the alpha had scent marked the omega and Cas could only dread what his father was doing to say.


	3. Wrath

Cas hesitantly walked up the path leading to his new house knowing his father would be angry with him, mate or not. Taking a deep breath he entered the house.

"Hello Castiel, did you have a nice day? Who have you got with you?" Chuck asked from the kitchen, Cas stuttered for a moment then he ran upstairs to his room. Chuck popped his head out of the kitchen door and frowned, he'd only heard one set of footsteps but he'd definitely smelt another wolf... Then he realized. "Castiel!" Chuck roared, Cas ran downstairs immediately. Until the time came that Cas was mated, Chuck was Cas' alpha. The omega stood in front of his father with his head down. 

"Yes father?" Cas asked quietly, looking down at his feet. Chuck could smell the other wolf more strongly now... Alpha.

"Castiel why can I smell alpha? I understand that your new school has a lot of alpha's but this isn't from simply being around them." Chuck said, Cas could see the anger burning in his father's eyes.

"I-I found my mate." Cas replied timidly. Chuck growled.

"Did he make you say that? Did he force himself upon you? It's not like back in England, here they still treat omega's like possessions especially male omegas." Chuck asked urgently, Cas looked up at Chuck genuinely shocked.

"No dad, he would never force himself on me!" Cas exclaimed.

"Castiel this isn't the first time you have come home to me smelling like an alpha then proceeded to tell me he's your mate because he forced himself upon you and made you tell me these things, forgive me for not believing you." Chuck said, his face turning red. "You are my son and I love you, I do not want to see you hurt again and because I don't want to see you in pain again, you are not to speak to this alpha again."

"No! Dad please!" Cas cried, tears rolling down his face. Chuck's heart clenched but he stood his ground.

"I'm sorry, Castiel but my decision is final!" Chuck said with finality. Cas sobbed and ran out of the house, he knew his father would be angry but he didn't think he would stop him from talking to Dean. Cas was still crying as he knocked on his cousin's door. 

"Cassie?" Gabriel asked as he opened the door, Cas fell into the betas arms. "Cassie, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked concerned. 

"Dad won't-won't let me see D-Dean again." Cas chocked out through sobs. "He thinks Dean is like Aiden." Gabriel looked at Cas confused.

"But I saw you with Dean, he's sweet to you." Gabriel insisted. Cas nodded as he hiccuped. "I'll talk to your dad, wait here." Cas nodded again and sat on Gabriel's sofa, he watched the beta left the house. He sat quietly for a minute then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Unknown_

_Hey, I figured you'd want my number too x ~Dean_

Cas smiled sadly, his father couldn't stop them from talking in school and by text. He saved the number then he tapped on Dean's name to call him. 

"Hi Dean." Cas said quietly when Dean answered.

_Hey baby, what's up?_

"My dad, he err he found out about you and it didn't go to well." Cas answered.

_What happened?_

"He-he banned me from seeing you." Cas said beginning to sob again. Dean made a noise of sympathy. 

_Baby, you can't not see me, I'm your mate, you'll get sick._

"I know, but he thought you we're like Aiden and that you'd forced yourself on me, that you weren't my true mate." Cas said sadly, wiping his wet face. 

_What's your address?_

Cas was hesitant, his father might see, but eventually gave his location to his mate then waited nervously for Dean to arrive. Dean managed to get to Gabriel's house quickly.

"Cas? Cas, baby, I'm here." Dean said knocking on the door. Cas jumped up to answer it, he flung the door open and curled into Dean. "It's ok, baby, I've got you." Dean lifted Cas with ease and sat on the sofa with Cas curled up against his chest with his nose pressed against Dean's neck. Dean rocked Cas gently. Cas pulled back and pressed his lips to Dean's, Dean smiled and ran his tongue along Cas' lips. Dean put his hand on Cas' waist and pulled the omega closer to him and put his other hand on the back of the smaller boys head to kiss him deeply, Cas wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's neck and pushed his body closer to Dean. The alpha groaned at the contact and flipped Cas over to lay down on the sofa, Cas moaned at the sudden change in position then broke away from Dean's lips briefly to smile up at the alpha, he put a hand to the back of Dean's head and pulled him back down to kiss him again. Cas bent his knees and brought them up to rest either side of Dean's hips, Dean leant on his forearms to kiss Cas lovingly, he sucked lightly on Cas' tongue and nipped Cas' bottom lip. Using the hand on the back of Dean's head Cas pushed Dean closer to him and he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean chuckled quietly then leant all of his weight on his left forearm so he could use his right arm to reach down to gently massage Cas' thigh, Cas gasped then tightened his legs around Dean's waist. Cas pulled away just enough for him to be able to talk.

"Dean." kiss "We.." kiss "might..." kiss "get..." kiss "caught..." kiss Cas whispered as Dean continued to press kisses to Cas' lips. 

"It's alright, baby, I can smell them they're still in your house." Dean murmured softly as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the expanse of Cas' pale neck. Cas nodded breathlessly then pulled Dean's head back up to rejoin their lips and immediately Dean continued to kiss the omega passionately but slowly, their mouths moved together languidly, Dean's tongue occasionally flicked out to lick into Cas' mouth, his hand squeezed Cas' thigh. Dean was consumed with the smell of the omega beneath him and Cas was the same, consumed by the smell of the alpha, which is why they both missed Gabriel re-entering his house. 

"Cassie?" He asked upon seeing the two on his couch, Cas instantly pushed Dean's chest and the couple sat up.

"Oh err hi Gabe." Cas stammered, his face flushed in embarrassment. 

"I see you're feeling better." Gabriel replied smirking.

"Err yes, I called Dean." Cas answered, Dean smiled and waved at Gabriel. He reached his hand out to shake the older beta's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriel." Dean said as Gabriel shook the alpha's hand.

"Likewise, alpha." Gabriel said, his tone light but the status mention is a show of respect towards the alpha's authority. Cas smiled happily.  "Cassie, I sorted it out with your father, he is still cautious but he will allow you to see Dean." Gabriel continued, his voice suddenly soft. Dean squeezed Cas' thigh affectionately as he smiled at his omega.

"Thank you, Gabe." Cas said smiling at his older cousin. "Has he calmed down?" Cas asked, his voice quiet as if he was a frightened child. 

"He's calming down." Gabriel stated. "I don't think it's a good idea for him to meet Dean yet though." Cas nodded and the boys stood then walked outside to Dean's car. Out of the corner of his eye Cas saw Chuck standing in the kitchen window watching them, Dean held Cas' waist and gently tugged him forward.

"Dean my dad's watching us." Cas whispered, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. Dean smiled lovingly at him.

" Don't worry, baby." Dean replied softly then he leant down and pressed his lips to Cas', Cas' arms went around Dean's neck as the alpha raised a hand to cup Cas' jaw affectionately. Chuck watched as the alpha kissed his son so cautiously but lovingly, like Cas was made of fragile glass. Dean pulled back from Cas' lips and smiled at him, he pressed a quick kiss the bottom of Cas' neck then he pulled away completely to get into the Impala. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby." Cas held onto Dean and shook his head. 

"I don't want to leave you." Cas mumbled. Dean smiled sadly at the omega and put his hands on the younger boys waist. "Mark me." Cas said determinedly, Dean growled and leant his head down to Cas' neck. Cas tilted his head back and Dean sucked hard on the point where Cas' shoulder met his neck, the omega moaned and held Dean's head against his neck. The alpha nipped, sucked and licked at his neck hard and rough as if it was the only thing that would keep him alive while the omega moaned and purred. After a while of marking the omega, Dean licked up Cas' neck to his ear. 

"That should do until I can mark you properly." Dean growled possessively in his omega's ear. Cas moaned into Dean's ear then turned his head to capture Dean's lips in another passionate kiss. Dean slipped his hands down to grab Cas' ass and pull him against his body, Cas could feel the alpha's large cock against his hip. "You feel that, baby?" Dean whispered against Cas' lips as he pressed his hips forward for emphasis. Cas nodded and whined. "You're gonna make me pop a knot." Dean growled. Cas pushed his hips forward too as slick slipped out of his ass in arousal. Dean pressed a bruising kiss to Cas' lips but pulled away breathless when he smelt the omega's slick. "Oh baby you smell so good." Dean groaned and he clenched his hands on Cas' ass. Cas looked up innocently at his alpha through his lashes. 

"So do you alpha." Cas said in sickly sweet tone that had Dean moaning. 

"Baby, I gotta go or I'm going to end up knotting you right here bent over my car with your family watching." Dean said reluctantly. Cas nodded sadly. 

"See you tomorrow." Cas said quietly. Dean grinned and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"I'll text you." With that Dean got into his car and drove off. Cas stood on the curb long after the Impala was gone from view. Chuck watched his son, he was bemused the omega never acted like this with Aiden but then Cas never really liked Aiden, the alpha forced him. However, they left that behind he couldn't hurt the omega anymore. It took 20 minutes for Cas to go back inside. 

"Castiel, can you come here please?" Chuck called from the kitchen, Cas walked in with a bowed head. "I'm sorry for overreacting earlier, Dean seams like a good alpha for you. I guess I am just cautious because of what you went through with Aiden." Chuck explained. 

"It's ok. Honestly though, Dean is so sweet to me and he really cares for me." Cas said trying not to think about Aiden, knowing it will upset him. Chuck nodded. "May I go to my room?" Cas asked as though Chuck wasn't his father that he was an alpha and Cas was his property who doesn't get to do what he wants without asking permission. Chuck's eyes widened as he realised this.

"Yes of course." Chuck replied quietly, Cas nodded his head still bowed then he walked upstairs. Cas sat down on his bed and he dropped his head into his hands. 


End file.
